


致远行者

by LydiaRainbow



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: guess who is the reader?, it's a long letter from someone recalling their past
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaRainbow/pseuds/LydiaRainbow
Summary: A letter to the one who may never return
Relationships: Female Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim, all friends - perhaps a little bit romance?
Kudos: 3





	致远行者

**Author's Note:**

> 掉进滚4坑没几天成功被洗脑成了马丁花痴，四代天天累死累活跑腿打工关门撬锁刷怪寻宝还不就是为了这位白月光真主角么，b社你居然给我来这一手......
> 
> 这几天不知中了谁的专家级狂暴，罗里吧嗦扯出这篇接近一万五的裹脚布，大致是跟着我自己的游戏经历来的
> 
> 自家coc是布莱顿女孩塞尔玛，很多私设，希望不会太OOC
> 
> 本想情人节发，都过了几天才磨完这把刀......我很厚道，嗯

所有看到这里的公民：

致敬！

如果你有幸认识科瓦奇的英雄，或布鲁玛的救星，或西罗帝尔勇士，或只是一位名为塞尔玛的女孩，并知晓她的下落，请帮我这个忙，把信交到她的手里。

如果你就是塞尔玛，你好，我是‘保镖’，念出我的名字，你就可以往后读了。

（下一页被什么封住了）

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

致亲爱的塞尔玛：

你已经失踪好几年了，九圣灵在上，希望看到这里的你一切安好。

最后一次见面是什么时候？我不记得了，总之在那之后你再也没有音讯，像是人间蒸发了一样，大家都很担心，奥卡托议长私下提了好几次希望我们全境搜寻你的下落，但迦斐尔大师回绝了，他们争执了好久——虽然我觉得他们只是在担心你。

说真的，姐妹，你到底去哪了？

看在阿卡托什，不，看在马丁的份上，求你别又是去做一些疯狂的事，你这辈子做的已经够多了。马丁的事我们都很难过，但我觉得他尤其不希望看到你折磨自己。

你可一向是个不省心的姑娘，当年第一眼见到你的时候我就该意识到的。

说起来，我们第一次见面的情景好像就在昨天......一切都像刚发生在昨天一样，真神奇。那天帝都被入侵，破晓神教在皇宫里大开杀戒，当值的就我和雷娜特队长几个人，我亲眼看着那些红袍怪物披上魔神的盔甲，见人就杀，挡路的逃跑的一个都没放过......王子们都倒下了，守卫还在跟他们混战，我们只能拼命护着尤利尔陛下从密道离开，心里想着只要陛下还能活下来，一切都还有希望，只要我们能逃出去。

谁都没想到你会正好在那间牢房里。当时的你就那么瘦弱的一个女孩，手脚都瑟缩着，眼睛却那么亮，任谁看见都不会觉得你在恐惧，你只是收敛爪牙。

真的，我们都以为遇见你是个纯粹的意外......除了陛下。

开门之后你居然就那么悄悄跟了过来，我们把你关在后面，再次遇到袭击的时候你却又一次从天而降，穿着不知从哪捡来的破盔烂甲，挥舞着同样来路不明的剑，一手捏着火花，玩一样地跳进了战局，简直把我们吓得魂不附体，生怕你伤到陛下——你也许没意识到当时你有多危险。好在有陛下替你说话，我们才算找到一个不马上劈死你的理由。虽然已经过了很久，我还是得再向你道个歉，当时我们真的太紧张，太着急了，我们周围危机四伏，刺客随时会从任何地方出现，而我们仅仅要护住陛下就已经分身乏术。

又一波袭击到来的时候我感觉自己的神经都快麻木了，把你和陛下送到隔间，还来不及仔细叮嘱就冲了出去。连续的伤痛和疲惫几乎快耗尽我的体力，盔甲压着身体越来越沉重，我不断提醒自己这是最后一波再坚持一会，下水道的出口不远了，陛下很快就能安全了。

雷娜特队长挡住了最后一个敌人，她倒下了，而我同时听到隔间里有人倒下的声音。一回头，陛下躺在那里，你举着剑边格挡边后退。这个人不知从哪冒出来，他杀死了陛下，向着你步步紧逼。

我......那一刻我真的感觉听到了炸雷，脑子里一片空白。

等我恢复神智，我跪在陛下身边，你站在一旁，红袍刺客倒在角落，你的剑刺穿他的喉咙钉进了墙里。

我没多想你干了什么，现在想想，那应该是我第一次见到你发怒的结果。

陛下身上没有众王护符，我正准备问你是不是刺客拿走了，一抬头护符就躺在你的手心里。你很平静地看着我，告诉我陛下临终前的话，问我知道些什么。

你当时真的冷静得可怕，你知道吗？记得后来我问起这事，你说尤利尔陛下刚被托付给你，还没说几句话就被杀了，你很生气，难受，你不想再难受一次。

我真的很佩服你，你还那么年轻，却比我这个身经百战的护卫都要沉着。

你走后我送陛下的遗体回到帝都，协助奥卡托议长办了葬礼。刺客的事还没解决，各地都传来可怕的地狱门打开的消息，整个大陆都处在魔族的威胁之下，每一个留在帝都的刀锋卫士都被盯梢，我不能在明面行动了。这一次的失败一定会成为我的心理阴影，陛下临终的样子不断在梦魇里折磨我，我每天都会参拜阿卡托什，祈求祂原谅我的失职，宽恕我的软弱无能，祈求祂保佑你，保佑迦斐尔大师，保佑那位不为人知的王子，让你们平安出现在我面前。

你不知道我收到迦斐尔大师的消息时有多高兴。最后一位活着的王位继承人！就在我们的凌云神殿！何等的荣耀！

尽管众王护符丢失的坏消息一并传来，我也感觉没什么好怕的。我是刀锋卫士，生命与灵魂都属于龙裔皇帝，只要还有皇帝在，我们就有存在的意义。至于护符，我这些天刚把刺客的真身挖出来，是个崇拜毁灭魔神梅鲁涅斯大衮的邪教，自称破晓，他们没办法把护符怎么样，我们需要做的只是歼灭他们，取回护符。

你的到来更是让我欣喜，你替我们完成了我们没能做到的事，保护了尤利尔陛下最后的血脉，拯救了那么多人，还关上了湮灭之门，科瓦奇的英雄，哈！再见你之前这个名号已经传到了帝都，你真的做出了一番事业。而我现在又能荣幸地与你并肩作战。

那天中午，我还在思考怎么躲开角落里的间谍，你就已经推开了路瑟旅店的门。

不得不说，这种时候见到你真好。你比上次长好了一些，仍然瘦瘦的，但明显结实了很多，装备也换了一身新，整个人容光焕发。我们一起处理掉了间谍，你搜出东西就想走，我没忍住叫住你简单聊了聊。你跟我说起那位马丁，剑术魔法样样精通，一点都不像个安分守己的祭司。我没记错的话，你当时好像还有些不甘心的样子，添油加醋几乎把马丁描述成了铜头铁臂的诺德大汉，你可以想象我见到他本人的时候是什么落差。

我问你，马丁殿下能打是好事，你为什么反而忿忿不平？

你抱着胳膊撇嘴，露出小女孩嫌弃的表情。你说你是被托付要照顾他，这一路上却成了他没少照顾你，以后你要怎么跟别人吹你当过皇帝的贴身护卫？告诉他们你躲在皇帝身后不敢去打一只腐尸，还是冲进敌人中间把自己搞得一身伤要皇帝给你治疗？

我那时的表情肯定很奇怪，因为你臭着脸捶了我一拳就走了。

那是我第一次觉得你做出了符合你年龄的事，更像一个女孩子的时候。虽然很快你又打破了这个认知。

帝都常驻带来了好处。塔米娜支持了我们的工作。我不知道你对格温尼斯做了什么，总之我们很快收集到了三本神话注解，第四本的主人约见的地点正好是我调查过的下水道，只是不知破晓神教什么时候在这里筑了巢。

我们来到了会面的房间外。我无意间一瞥，你脸上是之前那有些可怕的冷静。

我说破晓神教欠我好几笔血债，我去当诱饵，你在上面埋伏，如果我没能走出这里，希望你保护好马丁。

你抢在我前面堵了门，不说话，摇头。

我说跟破晓神教打交道是我们刀锋卫士的责任，你不必掺和，我去。

你只是摇头。你不想让我去，太危险了，我知道。

我几乎以为你在胡闹，正想把你推开，你一扬手捏起一个麻痹术，直直看向我的眼睛。

你说如果一定要有谁去做诱饵，那就你去，如果我非要冒险，你可以把我麻痹了先腌在下水道里。

你说，你相信我，要我也相信你。

你的冷静总是这么极具感染力。我还能说什么呢？这种时候，难道我还要惹你生气不成？

结果，计划本来按部就班进行着，直到两个神教成员打着火把向我藏身的通道走来。安静的下水道突然就炸了。我拔剑御敌，只来得及瞥见你从椅子上跳了起来，堪堪躲过‘赞助人’朝你脑袋上劈来的斧子。

后面的事？我只记得被那两个教徒逼上了悬桥，胸口中了几发闪电，腿上挨了几锤子，脚底一滑身体一轻，好像听见你在叫喊，然后就什么都不知道了。

我当时居然一点都不难过，不管怎么说，我们找到了‘赞助人’，只要收拾掉他，就能拿到最后一本神话注解，我最后的任务也算完成了。

还没等我见到刀锋先祖的脸，两只湿漉漉的爪子摁上了我的脸，开始揉来捏去，把我从圣堂硬生生拖了出来。

睁眼，脑袋晕乎乎的，眼前都是重影，刚才撞到的地方还有些闷闷的刺痛，腿骨大概是断了，包扎着还热辣辣的。你松开我的脸，眼中似乎有东西在闪烁。

你把书塞进我怀里，叫我休息一会，你去四周看看有没有残余的教徒。

我的视野好一会才恢复清晰。你的背影到处是血，地上到处是血，血迹的尽头，几个红袍教徒整齐地摞在墙角，像一堆长了手脚的米袋子。

我就这么糊里糊涂地活了下来，被你带回路瑟旅店，休息好几天才攒够爬回凌云神殿的力气。走之前我请你喝了一杯——你居然很能喝酒——算是答谢，问起下水道里的事，你打着哈哈糊弄过去，说迦斐尔大师让你来找我，就算是把我托付给你了，你当然会罩我。

我一脸懵，你又干了一杯，脸不红气不喘。

我后来跟马丁说起这事，他笑得很温柔，他说你大概是以为我死了。你最看不得同伴在你面前出事，尤利尔陛下那时也好，和他一起旅行的时候也好，我也好，平时你可以是个人畜无害爽朗快活的姑娘，如果面对危险，你会把自己变成盾牌，把一切都挡在我们前面。如果挡不住，你就会变成利剑。

对了，马丁。

我来到凌云神殿才正式见过这位新主君，他比我想象的年轻，比你大不了多少，文弱，平静，温和，总之就是你描述的反面，他占全了。我一边向他致敬，一边腹诽了几十种教训你的办法，但跟马丁聊过之后，我发现这些办法大概没有一样能付诸实行。

马丁真的是个很温柔的人。

一开始他极力婉拒我当他贴身侍卫的提议，但我坚持，我没有保护好尤利尔陛下，向九圣灵起誓，我不能再让马丁殿下在我还活着的时候受到伤害。迦斐尔大师说了几句，马丁有些悲悯地看着我，慢慢的变成了赞许和信任。他说好。

我很感谢他。在我之前那可怕的失职和惨败过后，他宽容地带着微笑，把荣耀递还到我的手上。

马丁的生活有些单调，日常起居，和卫士一起训练，然后就是无穷无尽的阅读。我敢说他把凌云神殿大部分藏书都翻了个遍，还好几次请我们下山的时候替他去一趟帝都的图书馆。

我看不懂那些东西，马丁说那些都是关于圣灵与魔神的，他想要找出湮灭之门相关的记载。

他说塞尔玛还在外面奋斗，他不能拖你的后腿。

我当时站那听着，不小心瞧见迦斐尔大师又上移的发际线，突然明白了他们这段时间为什么越来越累——都是一个德行。

我遇上的都是些什么人啊......

闲暇的时候，马丁跟我说起你第一次去找他。他和市民们呆在科瓦奇小教堂里祈祷奇迹发生，然后你出现了，拿着剑浴着血推开了门，告诉他们湮灭之门已经关上，他们安全了。

马丁说他当时真的完全不敢相信，科瓦奇的灾难实在震撼了他的世界，信仰几乎就要动摇，是教堂里的人们支撑着他，他们还需要他，所以他不能放弃，不能死，他差一点就要撑不住，而你最后拉了他一把。

他在城门找到了你，刚把事情说清楚，卫队长就跑来请你帮忙进城堡救伯爵，你抱歉地看了他一眼，顶着一身的伤答应下来——说真的你简直疯了——你告诉马丁等你回来，他反手拔出了匕首，说一起去。

好吧，你俩都疯了。

我真的感觉是阿卡托什故意把他放在那的，如果你找的人不是他或者找他的人不是你，你俩肯定没法完好无损地回来。马丁说他当时来不及被身世震惊，他有更重要的事马上要去做，科瓦奇的人们还指望着你们，而你能依靠的只有他。

怎么说呢......我感到很幸运，为你们相遇。

马丁说，其实他基本没有出手，都是你在往前冲，偶尔被他一把拉回来丢治疗术。来修道院的路上，你有时玩心大起带着他往路边的遗迹跑，碰到僵尸却又惊叫一声跳开老远，他不知该拿你怎么办，只好哭笑不得地几发魔法轰飞僵尸，然后拉着你回到大路上。

马丁说到这的时候，大厅里所有悄悄听着的刀锋卫士嘴角都在抽动，迦斐尔大师更是板着脸走过来请求跟马丁谈谈。

现在你知道为什么你回来那天，大家看你的眼神那么奇怪了吧。

说回马丁。

别担心，马丁没有讨厌你，没人讨厌你。如果你真那么不靠谱的话，我们也不会放心把未来交给你了。

马丁说你一开始就把他当同伴，一有空就跟他说话，绘声绘色讲你去过的地方，做过的事。他说已经很久没人跟他这么亲近了，他是阿卡托什祭司，现在又是准皇帝，民众来找他只为得到祝福和慰藉，刀锋们视他为主君，对他毕恭毕敬，他跟所有人都说不上什么知心话，过往的遭遇让他甚至不敢去与人深交，而你就这么大张旗鼓闯进他的生活，毫无隔阂地跟他谈天说地，像是一束肆意妄为的光，向他展示生命可以鲜活到什么程度。

马丁一直很在乎你，本来甚至很羡慕你，你知道吗？

你拿着沙克斯秘典回来之前，他刚刚告诉我等一切结束了，他希望还能有机会跟你一起去旅行，亲眼看看你说过的那些地方。我没忍心打断。他听说你跑去破晓神教据点之后连着几天都没睡好，这几天干脆开始熬夜，埋在书卷里啃个没完没了。迦斐尔大师担心着你们，我好不容易劝他至少去睡一会，转头才跟马丁说上几句话，你抱着那本邪书推门而入。

我不知道你注意到没，马丁看到书的那一刻眼睛都瞪大了，几乎是用抢的把它从你怀里夺了过去。没能拿回众王护符倒成了小事。他非常严肃地跟你说着这本书的危险，说你的疲惫和恍惚是被这玩意影响到了精神，要你马上去休息。

就像没人能拒绝冷静的你，严肃的马丁也不容拒绝，你大概是真的累了，走了几步直接瘫在大厅的椅子上，睡得人事不省。马丁看你似乎没什么异样，让我去找条毯子，转身就开始翻那本古怪的书——几分钟前他才答应我去睡觉。

马丁看起来没被书影响，倒是你好像在做噩梦，时不时呓语呻吟。我想把你搬走，马丁不让，他读一会书，就停下来到你身边施放平静法术，或悄悄地安抚你，直到你再次睡着。

我说要不殿下你教我平静术，我来照顾塞尔玛小姐吧。

他摇头。他说你非常警觉，睡觉的时候任何人靠近都可能惊醒，到现在为止能在你睡梦中靠这么近的只有他，其他人，不管是敌是友，靠太近都可能被你一把匕首架在脖子上。

我发誓我听到了他语气里有几分骄傲，虽然更多的是怜惜。

我从没了解过你的过去，听他这么说，我开始思考到底是怎样一段过去才会让你变成现在的样子，对危险和同伴如此过敏。

他叹着气说，重要的不是你以前做了什么，是你现在做什么，会以什么样子被记录在历史上——跟尤利尔陛下最后说的话一样。

我就这么一边跟他嘀嘀咕咕一边看他读书。就在我第二次忍不住想劝他去休息的时候，你醒了。懒腰伸到一半瞧见还在读书的马丁，哼了一声大踏步走过来，一把按下书，问马丁多久没睡了。

马丁只是微笑着问你有没有好一点，要不要再休息一会。

你看起来是完全没问题了，跟以往一样生龙活虎。你转头就来质问我为什么不劝马丁去休息，我抽着嘴角说大小姐我劝也得有用啊。你眼珠一转，对我说不好意思包鲁斯，麻烦替我做个见证，然后......你一手捏起麻痹术比到马丁面前，让他在被你打晕和自己回房间二选一。

他看着气鼓鼓的你，没忍住笑出了声，连声说好，等他看完这部分就去睡。

你不依不饶，等他翻到一个段落的结尾，马上折起页脚把书合上，拖着他起来往我这一推，说不听话的王子殿下就交给你了，看着他睡着再回来。

马丁有些哭笑不得，但还是跟我回了房间。路上我终于从你的一系列胡闹中回过神来，问马丁怎么能容忍你这么乱来，你这是根本没把他放在眼里。他摆摆手说没关系，你是为了他好，这就是你关心人的方式，如果你像我们一样只是低声下气地劝谏，他反而会觉得不自在。

他关上门之前说，希望我不要把今晚的事告诉迦斐尔大师，他不想我们再被骂。

那时我才反应过来，我和你们已经亲近到可以参与你的胡闹了。

你们在一起的时候虽然偶尔胡闹，正事却从不耽搁。你去布鲁玛对付间谍那几天，马丁日夜沉浸在对秘典的研究中，有时候他对着书念念有词，拿一些奇怪的晶石或炼金材料比比划划。我有些担心，他说他只是在试着与这本书建立联系，这样能帮他理解秘仪的内容。可那本邪书分明开始侵蚀他了，梦魇和幻觉纠缠他的时间越来越长，好几次我们不得不强行把他从混沌中唤醒，然后看着他稍事休息，又顶着满头冷汗继续做他的研究，所有人的神经都绷紧了，迦斐尔大师不止一次跟他谈过，但没人能让他停下，甚至没人能帮上忙。看到你回来，我本来还高兴终于有人能说动他了，结果他立刻跟你提起卡莫兰的领域和开启仪式的材料，把你打发走了。

时间是真的紧迫，他也是真的不想你为他担心。

当时的我忘了一件事，你让人担心的本事只会比他更强。

你下一次回来的时候又是晚上，我陪着马丁在大厅读书，你风风火火地冲进来，把包裹往桌上叮叮当当一放，脸色苍白地说东西就在这交给你们了有啥事明天见我先走了，然后转身就跑，活像我和马丁是什么怪物一样。我一头雾水，马丁在古老的盔甲中翻出了一颗黑色的星星，看着你离开的方向，皱着眉想了很久。

我问马丁没事吧，他说他不知道，要我今天晚上先别睡了，和他一起去找你。

这种时候离开凌云神殿实在太危险了，但马丁非常坚决，恳求和命令参半地希望我照做。我还能怎么办呢？能让他这么紧张，一定是，也只能是你出了问题。

好不容易等到大家都休息，值班的巴拉贡说你之前冲出了神殿直奔布鲁玛，很快又一身烟气血污地回来，门都没进，往神殿后面去了。我告诉马丁，他咬咬牙，拉着我往后山坡走，说你在躲着我们。

那时候吹起了雪风，好在你刚跑来不久，脚印还看得见。我们没走多远就找到了你，跪在一只死鹿身边，身上一半覆着薄雪，一半浸透了鲜血。你听到声音回头，一张脸比雪还要惨白，双眼竟然是不正常的金红色。

真的，塞尔玛，九圣灵在上，你不知道你当时多可怕，我又吓成什么样，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，第一反应就是闪身挡住马丁。但他主动从我身后走了出来，轻声细语地说我们回去。

我和你几乎是同时用喊的表达了不可理喻，你现在变成了什么我们都心知肚明，据我所知染上这种病还恶化的人没有比死更好的结局。

马丁慢慢地走近你，用很温和的语调让你别怕，我们都不要怕，跟他回去，他可以救你。

好吧，随时能给我带来惊喜的人，看来除了你还得加上马丁。

你看看马丁又看看我，把头埋在雪地里装鸵鸟，过了好久一脸雪地抬起来，打了个寒战长出一口气，说好吧，你们自找的。

我帮你掩盖了可怕的现场。马丁走在前面，你拉着我悄悄说，一会如果你失控，我就直接杀了你，无论如何不能让你伤到马丁。

我一时不知该怎么回答。马丁好像是听到了，脚步顿了顿，加大了步伐往回走。

我们小心地溜回马丁的房间。他让我找来你的行囊，从里面翻出一堆材料和几颗灵魂石，开始摆弄起炼金器械。你一边嘟嘟囔囔抗议，一边抱怨我们把你带回来还不绑起来的危险行为。你说要是马丁治不好你，等天亮了谁都不准拦，你要出去晒太阳。

马丁静静地注视着蒸馏瓶里的水滴，头也不回地说他答应了会救你，现在听他的，乖乖等着。

我们都不说话了，房间里只剩烧瓶在咕嘟作响。

过了好久，马丁突然问你到底是怎么回事，你说不过是揍人的时候不小心，又在桑卡托遗迹迷了太久的路，治病药水还正好用完了，运气差。

沉默了一会，马丁说，对不起。

你说有什么好道歉的。

马丁说，他以为阿祖拉算是好打交道的魔神才会建议你去，但没想到她会让你去收拾吸血鬼，是他害了你。

你差一点跳起来，说就算他不说你也早就想着去找阿祖拉，出了什么事是你自己不小心，我们今晚把一个吸血鬼放在屋里，回头要是你没忍住伤了谁，那才是害了你。

马丁握紧拳头，说他不会让那种事发生。

你嗤笑，说现在又没外人，他要是还这么生分你就要咬他了。

一直跟我们两个在一起，你的病眼看着要发作。为了分散注意，你颤抖着声音跟我们讲起了故事，马丁全神贯注在药上，偶尔会插一两句嘴，而我终于有幸听到了那些传奇的完整版，油画世界，地底要塞，苍白隘口的文物，冰封骑士的传说，各大领地里的大谋小计，帝都平民间的阴错阳差......马丁说得对，你的生活真的很让人羡慕，尤其是对我们这种被绑在自己的位置上一辈子的人。我说如果以后有机会一起去旅行，如果你可以带上马丁，记得也叫上我，我给你们当保镖。你龇着牙笑得有点扭曲，说当然欢迎。

感谢九圣灵，马丁的药在你坚持不住前完成了。你喝下药之后倒头就睡，直接占了他的床，我揉着闷痛的太阳穴说要不把塞尔玛抱到我那去，马丁你先休息。他又拦着我，说我们再等一会，还不知道药有没有效果。他看起来真的很累，他本来就研究了一天的书，又因为你折腾了半个晚上，整个人都有点摇摇晃晃的。

我说马丁你真的不能再撑了，塞尔玛会没事的，就算是为了你她也会变回来。

马丁撑着额头苦笑，说幸好他还记得一些歪门邪道，要不然万一你回不来，他真的不知道该怎么办才好。他问我他是不是做错了什么，如果在第一次到凌云神殿过后他没有挽留你，你是不是还能像过去一样自由自在地畅游泰姆瑞尔，而不是像现在这样和他还有这么重的责任绑在一起，经历这样的危险。我们今晚离失去你就差一点点。

我想了想，说也许吧，但我觉得就算你不说，塞尔玛也会留下，她已经视你为朋友，就绝对不会置身事外。

过了好一会，马丁说，是啊，她就是这样的人。阿卡托什垂怜，这一次我还能救她。

那晚剩下的时间过得很平静。我被曙光照到脸上才发现自己居然也在门边睡着了，你还没醒，但獠牙已经没有了，脸色也恢复了红润，马丁靠在床头撑着手打盹，膝盖上的书摇摇欲坠。

我情不自禁地笑起来。那晚的事我一直没跟任何人提，用你的话说，朋友该做的。

那晚之后马丁像变了个人，又或许还是老样子，他再也没有提过对你的羡慕，而是变本加厉地投入了对秘典的破译，对每一个可能的结果反复确认反复推演，甚至为你的行动做了最详尽的规划——在你出发去密斯卡坎德之前，说真的，我觉得他恨不能自己先去把那里转一遍，画好最简单最安全的路线，再送你去。

我还记得你出发那天看着他给你列出的一长串准备清单，抽着嘴角问马丁是你哥还是你爹，他没被这句调侃逗笑，只是安静地塞给你，说不管是什么，你要平安回来。

你抱着包裹，看看我们，又看看我们身后目瞪口呆的刀锋们，突然很开心地笑出了声，立正说遵命，殿下。

迦斐尔大师似乎对他这种行为有些不解，说塞尔玛又不是小孩子，照顾自己这种事她能做得比我们任何人都好，马丁坚持自己打理起居尚可容忍，但连这种事都要亲自过问，未免有点没个皇帝的样子。

马丁微笑，说他本来就还不是皇帝，你是他重要的朋友，为朋友做点事是理所当然的。

迦斐尔大师若有所思地走开了。马丁轻轻叹息，对我说其他刀锋们都可以像朋友一样和他交谈了，只有迦斐尔大师还是这副老样子，在他眼里他永远是尤利尔陛下的遗子，即将归位的帝国皇帝，而他还没仔细想过未来的事。不久之前他都以为自己只会作为一个普通的阿卡托什祭司度过余生，塞尔玛你却突然把他拉上了另一条几乎无法接受的路。他有些担心，湮灭危机结束前他恐怕都没时间好好学习如何当一个皇帝，那结束之后呢？

这我就真不知道该说什么了。我虽然是皇帝的护卫，但对政治这种事从不关心，只是偶尔听尤利尔陛下和迦斐尔大师提及。元老院那些人似乎很难应付，而马丁很快就要一个人去面对他们，还有一整个帝国在等着他照管。那只会是一场比湮灭入侵更难打的战争。

我说要不你去跟迦斐尔大师谈谈吧，他肯定很欢迎你提起这个问题。

马丁有点迟疑，我说别忘了，迦斐尔大师是看着你长大的。

他们那天一直谈到日落。马丁出来的时候整个人好像都沧桑了几岁，什么话都没说，一个人在山门上站了好久。

我走过去，他说他没事，只是接收的东西太多一时难以消化。他让我先不要跟你提今天的事，怕你直接冲去白金塔掀掉议会圆桌。

我刚想反驳那地方防守严密你没那么大本事，想起几天前飞贼盗走上古卷轴的传言，突然又开始莫名担心你也许真做得到。

奇奇怪怪的心思短暂冲淡了烦闷，马丁第二天就恢复了正常，那个严肃的黄昏好像没发生过。

直到他破译了沙克斯秘典最后的部分。

你大概不知道，就在你回来之前，马丁跟迦斐尔大师差点吵起来，关于他那个大胆的计划，还有湮灭之门的防卫阵线。进门取印记石的任务毫无疑问落在你身上。迦斐尔大师让马丁留在神殿，防卫由刀锋领军，而马丁几乎是强硬地坚持要亲自上前线，带队守护布鲁玛。那次谈话之后他们交流也没了距离，两人都几乎是在放开嗓子理论，我们围在大厅里想劝又不知从何劝起。

感谢九圣灵，就在我们不知所措的时候，你回来了，看屋里一片混乱，手停在门上开也不是关也不是。迦斐尔大师见你来了，几步冲上把你拉到马丁面前，指着你叫他说出他的计划，看你会作何反应。

你反应倒快，没一会就弄清了情况，扬起眉毛问马丁是怎么想的。

后来大家都说你果然如我所言，遇事冷静得让人佩服，但可能只有我，或许还有迦斐尔大师看到了，你抱在胸前的手紧紧抓着自己的胳膊，抓得青筋暴起。

马丁平静地重述了一遍他的计划，加上了理由和详细的解释。

你仔仔细细边听边问，把所有细节都理清楚，然后做了好几个深呼吸，问他是不是真的觉得你能活着拿到印记石。

马丁神情不变，说他坚信不疑。

你问他有没有把握带着大家守好布鲁玛，活到你回来。

马丁说，以阿卡托什的名义起誓。

你有些烦躁地原地走了几圈，停下来一捶掌心说那好，给你时间，你会说服布鲁玛女伯爵，安排援军，而我们必须用最快的速度把马丁武装得滴水不漏。

你说完转身就走。迦斐尔大师只来得及把求援的信函塞到你手上，目送你的背影消失。他转眼看着马丁，连连摇头说你们还真是一伙的。

事情就这么定了下来，这将是马丁第一次以他真正的身份踏上战场，出现在公众眼前。迦斐尔大师取出了尤利尔陛下的护甲，郑重地单膝跪地将它捧起交给马丁。

我没做梦，我发誓那一刻我看到了过世的尤利尔陛下站在马丁身边，一手轻抚着铠甲，一手搭在他的肩上，在微笑。

几天之后我们和援军一起抵达布鲁玛，你从塔洛斯教堂里跑出来，看到披挂完全的马丁只是愣了一下，马上领着我们去见女伯爵。娜丽娜夫人看起来有些疲惫，仍然风度翩翩地觐见了马丁，她接受我们的方案，顺便不露声色地警告了布鲁玛与帝国共存亡的命运。

去战场的路上，你凑近我们低声说有几位领主不愿派遣援军，你能找到的助力有限，以及娜丽娜夫人怎么怎么样。马丁知道你是在试着最后缓和一下气氛，坚定直视着我们的眼睛，说没关系足够了，我们一定会胜利的。

援军说是没到齐，战场还是我从没见过的壮观，各领地各色军队整齐排开，自称来自法师公会的人还有一些勇敢的市民也在零零散散地赶来加入，所有人严阵以待，面对着即将打开的湮灭之门。马丁深吸一口气走到阵前，向大家发表了最后的开战宣言。

那是我听过最震撼的演说。他的话语是那么热烈，那么真诚，整个人在血红的天空下发着光，我能听到身边人的呼吸都被他的语调引领，全身的血好像都在翻涌，简直比最高级的激励法术还要有效。他话音刚落，队伍里立刻响起了一阵高过一阵的呐喊，大家在高呼马丁的名字，高呼为了泰姆瑞尔，高呼赛普汀万岁，帝国万岁，刚还有些松散的人群像被点燃一样，空气都灼热起来，几乎让人想要放声大笑，想要挥舞刀剑，阴森可怖的湮灭之门在我们面前什么都不算了，我们会赢，一定会赢！我们就是帝国最利的剑最坚的盾，想要践踏我们家园的恶徒，想要伤害我们亲朋好友的魔物，得先踏过我们的尸体！而我们会从他们的尸体上踏过去！

直到今天，我都忘不了当时热血沸腾的感觉，那也是我第一次真正意识到，马丁是一位皇帝，他一定是。

而你一直一言不发，除了眼角有泪花闪烁。你只是目不转睛地注视着马丁。

第一只跑出来的吵闹鬼被你眼疾手快一发闪电击飞，马丁旋身剑指前方，湮灭之门开始咆哮，士兵们开始怒吼，战斗就这么打响了。

那是我第一次经历场面那么大的战斗，只记得天是血红的，电闪雷鸣，湮灭之门嘶吼着喷吐出无数的魔物，很快被士兵们挡下，我能听到能看到的只有厮杀，魔物的吼叫，士兵的呐喊，刀剑的交错，魔法的轰鸣。有了马丁的鼓舞，大家士气很旺，一时竟与敌人势均力敌。

按照我们的计划，三个湮灭之门全部打开，虚空中传来越来越强的搏动，我亲眼看到了，巨大的湮灭之门像一只巨大的眼缓缓张开，俯视着战场，昏黄的光几乎盖过了太阳，让人怎么都不舒服。

我意识到是你行动的时候了。好不容易杀出条路找到你，你和马丁背靠背被一群魔物围在中间，马丁用长剑还不够熟练，却总能准确命中敌人的要害，及时挡下向你劈来的刀刃，你手中魔法光芒千变万化，一道闪过就是一只魔物的惨叫，柔光时不时围绕着马丁，再强大的恶咒也伤不到他一根头发。

我听到马丁对你轻笑，说准头变好了。

你说堂堂首席法师打不准魔法，传出去够全西罗帝尔笑上两百年。

我一刀劈开最后一只挡在我们中间的魔物，顶上你的位置，大喊马丁就交给我了，你快去吧。

你跳出战局，反手两个防护法术加在我们身上，最后看了我们一眼。马丁对你点头说加油，你说很快就好，转身跑进了巨大的湮灭之门。你一走，战斗也进入了最后的阶段，我们只要防守，死守马丁和布鲁玛，坚持到你取下湮灭领域的印记石，就算赢了。战斗打响这么久，我们的队伍折损了不少，而湮灭之门还在不要钱似的涌出魔物，我这辈子都没见过那么多，想起你以前说过你在湮灭领域的那些冒险......九圣灵在上，你到底都经历过什么？

马丁带着各队的领军开始指挥大家改组成防御阵型，配合锁死战场上每一处漏洞，不给任何一个魔族跨过战线的机会。时间一点一滴流逝，大家的士气仍然高昂，倒下的人却越来越多，而湮灭之门仍然狰狞地敞开着，魔族一波接着一波，好像没有尽头。趁着一波魔物被解决下一波还没有来的空档，灰头土脸的迦斐尔大师跌跌撞撞来到我们身边，询问马丁接下来的方案，是否要先后撤。

马丁扶着我，拄着剑气喘吁吁，铠甲上附魔的光越来越淡，他抹了把脸，抬起头看看湮灭之门，摇了摇头。不能退。

迦斐尔大师正想说什么，突然瞪大眼睛，抓住我和马丁一边一个推开，我只来得及捕捉到空气中有影子一闪而过，还没反应过来那是什么，凭空扬起一把尖牙锤，重重砸上了大师的右肩，我听到了沉闷的痛哼和刺耳的碎裂声，血立刻浸透了他半个上身，大师昏过去了。一个不知什么时候摸过来的魔人术士显出身形，见一击得手，又一次高高举起了大锤对准了他的头。

马丁摔倒在地，还没来得及抬手，我大叫一声扑到大师身上，闭上眼心说塞尔玛对不起，我不能保护马丁了你快点回来吧。

我只听见耳畔一声炸雷，再睁眼时只看到一片飞灰，马丁冲过来小心地给迦斐尔大师稳定伤势。周围注意到袭击的士兵们都很快聚拢了过来，把我们护在中间，一齐看向湮灭之门的方向——刚才一击消灭魔人术士的闪电混合魔法就是从那里发出来的。

然后？然后还能怎么样？如果你希望我夸夸你的‘华丽回归’，那看起来实在不怎么样，盘扎好的头发完全散乱着，好几处烧焦，鼻青脸肿，浑身上下的软甲没有一件完好，蓬头垢面用来形容你都是过誉，一手还保持着放魔法的动作，不知情的人看见你大概会以为不是乞丐就是疯子。但我得说实话，那天那个时候，你站在逐渐黯淡崩塌的湮灭之门前的样子，实在是我见过最美的。

战场陷入了不知名的沉默。你一瘸一拐向我们走来，大家都看着你走了一步，又一步，走到马丁面前，颤抖着手，把那颗闪着光的印记石举起。

你哑着嗓子说，我做到了，我们胜利了。

马丁轻轻拢住你的手，突然不顾身上的血污趁势把你拉进怀里抱住，紧紧抱住。

他轻声说，你做到了，我们胜利了。

他抬起头看向大家，大声地说，我们胜利了！

沉默持续了好一会，欢呼随即爆发，迦斐尔大师慢慢睁开了眼睛，你挤出一个微笑，瘫倒在马丁的怀里。

你一连昏睡了好几天才缓过来。山下布鲁玛的人们还在庆祝胜利，歌颂他们伟大的新王和救星，整个西罗帝尔大概都收到了消息，兴奋得好像马丁已经重燃真龙焰登上了王位。

我们就差最后一步。

马丁仍然不遗余力地帮你做着准备。魔法阵画在大厅里，传送门的光照亮了所有人的脸。你走进去之前跟大家都打了招呼，让我们等着你，马丁轻声祝你好运。感觉就只是像以前那样，你独自踏上了我们无法涉足的旅途，而我们做好自己的事，为你准备好休息的床铺，温暖的茶水，以及随时准备倾听奇遇的耳朵，等你一如既往带着成功和希望回来。

迦斐尔大师仍然是第一个理清头脑的人，他认为我们要做好最坏的打算，也必须做好最好的打算。不管你拿不拿回众王护符，马丁都是赛普汀王朝的继承人，我们是时候为他的加冕做准备了。

我被指派去帝都通知元老院，临走前马丁还守在大厅里，有些沉闷，我告诉他打起精神，你一定不喜欢一回来就看到他拉着脸。

帝都的气氛如我所料，所有人都知道了他们的皇帝即将归位，兴奋得不得了。有你之前的求援，奥卡托议长早就做好了安排，议会也已经认可了马丁的继位，一切都妥当，只等新君到来。

我正准备走人，魔法大学的人突然来访，说之前的礼服已经完成了，但首席法师一直没来消息。奥卡托议长叫住了我，说你来得正是时候，把这套礼服带回去，让马丁穿得像个皇帝来接受加冕吧。

我很是疑惑，奥卡托议长解释说，你上次来的时候，以首席法师的名义从议会借走了皇帝的礼服，说想拿去再加工，就当做魔法大学对新帝登基的贺礼。他说起你的时候跟马丁面对你胡闹时的神情一模一样，说你没少做这种出人意料的事，但每次都是好结果，现在又看在马丁的份上，他就随你去了。

我回到神殿。马丁捧着那套跟尤利尔陛下一样的礼服，隐隐环绕着魔力的光晕，上面不知叠加了多强的魔法。

他抱着礼服，半天没有说话。

那之后一切如常，马丁开始跟迦斐尔大师了解更多帝国的事，我在一旁听着都打瞌睡。偶尔下山来到布鲁玛，城门已经立起了你的雕像，不得不说做得还挺传神，你那股爽朗精神的劲头都体现出来了。我听人们讨论着几天前那场大战，讨论马丁，讨论你，布鲁玛的救星，之前还是科瓦奇的英雄，我想着你以后走在路上被别人拿这么多名号问候的反应不由得想笑，以你那么怕麻烦的性子，估计会一个变色龙溜之大吉。

你回来两天前的晚上，马丁拉着我跑到后山那个废弃的小祭坛，一坐就是半夜。他看起来很不对劲，但只是摆手说没事，让他在这里透透气，再待在神殿里他会发疯的。

他跟我絮絮叨叨地说话，他说他明白他把你送进了什么样的危险。那是曼卡尔.卡莫兰的‘天堂’，里面的一切都是未知数，甚至可能包含了梅鲁涅斯大衮本人的力量，而你得活下来，自己找到回来的路，甚至如果最坏的事发生，我们连为你收尸都不可能。

他说，他等于是亲手把你送到了卡莫兰的手掌心里。

他说，这几天他一直觉得心神不定，他很清楚他自己的重要，所以不敢向你提一起去。他也在试着找出从外部帮你的办法，但翻遍了古籍都没有。

他说，在科瓦奇他没有感到无能为力，在布鲁玛他也没有恐惧，但现在他在害怕，不愿也不敢去想你失败的结果。他已经搞不清了，他到底是在怕失去护符，还是失去你。

我听着他难得的坦诚，看着他从未显露出的脆弱，不知道该说什么。

那天之后我跑了一趟科瓦奇，帮马丁找回他的阿卡托什护符。我回来问他他什么都不说，握紧护符看着你离开的地方出神。

我终于想明白了，为什么那几天凌云神殿的气氛会有些怪怪的，看似一切如常，却总感觉很压抑。

没人愿意失足在这最后一步，更没人愿意在胜利前夕失去你。

你的归来终于照亮了灰暗，我们看着你的身影出现在光明之中，完好无损，众王护符紧紧缠在你的手上，像一颗心脏。

迦斐尔大师露出了笑容，巴拉贡他们忍不住发出了欢呼，我也难耐激动握紧了拳，马丁穿着你施了魔法的礼服，微笑着张开了双臂。

马丁说，欢迎回来。

你看了我们一圈，视线定格在马丁身上，那一刻你的表情有些奇怪，但很快恢复原样，开心地扑进马丁怀里。

你没回话，只是紧紧地拥抱着他，就像布鲁玛战场上他拥抱着归来的你，像是生怕你一松手马丁就会消失。

你为马丁佩上了众王护符，护符像是感应到了主人，发出沉郁的搏动。

你说，看，你是尤利尔陛下的孩子，你是皇帝，马丁赛普汀。

他刚想说什么，你突然有些慌张地双手捧住他的脸，看着他的眼睛，很专注地看。过一会你回头说，我们得立刻去帝都，大衮很快就会发觉他的代言人已经死了，必须在那之前点燃真龙焰。

没人察觉你的异样。迦斐尔大师让我们先赶去白金塔，尽快为马丁完成加冕。

通向胜利的路走起来总是让人轻快，偶尔路过的人有认出我们的，在我们身后挥着胳膊高喊帝国万岁，赛普汀万岁，马丁回头向他们致意，但你始终一言不发，闷头前行。

我靠到你身边，问你怎么有点不高兴。

你看了一眼还在对路人微笑的马丁，咬了咬嘴唇，压低声音吞吞吐吐地说，你在‘天堂’的时候被卡莫兰暗算了，做了个噩梦，有点没缓过来。

我正想问是什么样的噩梦，马丁纵马上前和我们跑到一起。他看起来真的很开心，问你旅行是不是差不多就是这个感觉。

你恢复笑容，说当然了，不过马丁当了皇帝，以后再想看这样的景色可没那么容易，每次出门恐怕都是一大堆人前呼后拥的。

马丁露出有些为难的神色，你冲他眨眨眼，说你回头可以把面具留给他，这样他就可以跑出来了。

马丁苦笑，说皇帝突然失踪和灰狐出现在皇宫，你觉得哪个消息吓人一点。

你说哪管那么多呢，要是实在无法接受你可以做一套高级变色龙法袍送他，照样大摇大摆出宫门。

马丁扶额，大概是没想到你居然真的在为他构思未来的出逃计划。

你告诉他就算他当了皇帝，他也不一定要跟着别人安排的路走，如果是他不想做的，不去做就好了。

你说这话的时候扶着马丁的肩膀，看起来很是郑重其事。

然后你接着说不光马丁，我也一样，只要什么时候觉得闷了，随便在什么地方留个信，你隔天就能带我们跑到天际省去。

马丁终于没忍住笑了，说难怪奥卡托议长那么讨厌盗贼公会，每年都要清理一次。

你挤眉弄眼说那样的话马丁得帮你偏袒一下，你们公会还是有原则的，而且你已经在约束他们的行动了。

刚才突然的严肃被打散了，你又开始给我们手舞足蹈地讲起了你的冒险经历，附赠两个公会的秘辛八卦，马丁微笑着边听边点头，偶尔点点你的脑袋，对你违法乱来的行为教训几句。我无意间一瞥看见跟在身后的迦斐尔大师，他看着我们有说有笑，表情竟有些慈爱。

我怀里还揣着马丁的阿卡托什护符，他出发之前把它悄悄交给了我，说先帮他保管着，他打算事情结束后亲手送给你。

我那时还抱着美好的期望，想着你会不会回应他，就算你不答应，马丁的祝福也会伴随你，不管我们的未来如何，不管你在哪，你和马丁，和我，都还在一起。

那短短的旅途像是一场梦，我想不如再梦得长一点吧，让我们晚一点清醒。

现在回想起来，那一切的确是一场梦，而我像是被瓦尔迷娜诅咒了一样，最先从中清醒，或者说，到现在都没能清醒。

那是地狱般的噩梦。失陷的城市，入侵的恶魔，到处敞开的湮灭之门，难以名状的魔神真身，血洗的天与地。

我偶尔还会被梦魇拉回到那天的帝都，在幻想中疯狂地与魔物战斗，拼命地喊叫，却怎么都改变不了那场被打断的加冕礼，拦不住你们冲向真神神殿的脚步，阻止不了迦斐尔大师倒下，也永远不能在龙火腾空而起前冲进倒塌的大门。我只能看着金色的龙神降临，和大衮撕咬在一起，喷吐出炽烈的龙炎，把毁灭之主打倒、驱逐，消失在灿烂的光明中。

我终于翻进神殿大厅时，只能赶上金龙发出熟悉的的喘息，低头看看我，又看看跪倒在圣坛边的你。

我会被烈光和哭喊惊醒，睁眼发现自己浑身冷汗，泪流满面。

对不起。我没有保护好迦斐尔大师，他还没来得及把毕生所学教给马丁。

对不起。我晚了一步，没有及时赶到你们身边，没能见到马丁最后一面。

对不起。我被悲伤冲昏了头脑，没能把他最后的祝福和祈愿交到你的手上。

我不敢回忆你红着眼睛平静地向奥卡托议长交代马丁命运时的样子，不敢去想你如何带着惨白的笑容触碰龙神石像，连你对我询问未来，眼泪都没有只剩空洞的眸子直视着我的样子，都成了我的噩梦。

我们回到凌云神殿，迦斐尔大师伤得太重一直卧床不起，眼见得衰老了下去，失去了你和马丁的神殿冷冷清清，完全没有家的感觉了。刀锋卫士终究还是没能尽到最后的职责，现在连存在的意义都失去了，还欠下了我们的主君一笔无论如何还不了的情。也许我们最后会在这里避世终老，也许还有人能等到下一位龙裔皇帝，谁知道呢，我们的命运就交给九圣灵去决断吧。

我听说你还是在各地活动，关上了所有残余的湮灭之门，帮了很多的人，会向他们说起马丁，毫不吝啬赞美和夸耀。

我听说你偶尔会在偏僻的遗迹出没，顺手拉一把被困住的冒险队，却什么宝藏都没要，只是和他们一起在酒馆喝到睡着。

我听说你偶尔会回神像那里坐很久，絮絮叨叨说你的故事，或只是坐着发呆。奥卡托议长委托了祭司照看，希望你在马丁身边的时候至少能感受到一点点的慰藉。

我也记不清是从什么时候开始，再也没有你的消息传来，西罗帝尔勇士人间蒸发，魔法大学有了新的首席，灰狐还是偶尔出现，但都与你无关，你就只是消失了，无声无息的，好像你从没存在过一样。我不知道你到底去了哪里，没人知道，没人能找到你，我们只能为你祝福。

不知不觉已经说了太多，塞尔玛，我太想把过往一件件全都数给你，想告诉你我们拥有过美好的过去，只有好好地活着，我们才能同样拥有美好的未来，连那些没能做到的人的份一起。

如果你看到我的信，如果你还记得我们当初的约定，请一定一定要照顾好自己。马丁他一直都是这么希望的，直到最后也是。

我把这封信和马丁的护符一起放在神像脚下，希望你能看到，希望你接受他的心意。而我会一直留在凌云神殿，照顾迦斐尔大师，等着你回来，就像以前那样，你知道的。

愿九圣灵保佑你。

你的兄弟，朋友，包鲁斯

于第四纪元九年，雨手月十七日

End


End file.
